Question: Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 684{,}392& \\ \underline{-62{,}297}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Answer: ${6}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${{6}}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{600000}- { 0 } = {6}00000}$ $\begin{aligned} 684{,}392& \\ \underline{-62{,}297}& \\ 622{,}095 \end{aligned}$